Cyrus
"Sometimes when wandering Shibuya at night, you'll find a trail of Player pins. If you follow the trail, you'll stumble upon a small malfunctioning robot that keeps repeating, 'Cyrus, Cyrus, Cyrus...'" -Urban Legend Cyrus ' was the Game Master from Week 9 of The Reapers Game. He disguised himself as a player named '''Ivan ''while Kentchin, a noise, was his substitute Game Master in the Week. In the end, Kentchin is erased on Day 6 and Cyrus reveals himself and is defeated on Day 7. Appearances Cyrus is about 21 at an average height. Black-rimmed glasses match a black flip phone he uses to fight with. He has blonde, short hair with bangs and bright eyes that appear more yellow than light hazel. Kentchin is tall, robotic-structured. He has short black hair that falls however it wants like a wig unnaturally placed. His eyes are a bold green that screams "artificial." On his forehead, he has a scar that runs from one end to the other, as well as two red spots, parallel with each other. They almost look like robot hinges and screws. Story Alive: Normal. Cyrus was a normal teen in college, studying to become an engineer with mechanics. His specialties were small devices, like remote controllers and phones, nothing huge or flamboyant. In reality, he was one of the top students at his school. He worked at what he did best at all times, letting nothing get in the way. He wanted his parents to be proud of him. He decided that his next project would be to program and build a life-size robot. But in the midst of it all, Cyrus had to sort out a certain situation with his roommate. His roommate was a drunk, lazy student, a typical slacker who only got into this college because he had family relations and the money to get in. Cyrus hated his roommate for this and more. Being drunk and heading out to parties affected Cyrus, as his roommate would come back to their room at 2AM, sometimes with others just like him. Cyrus believed it wasn’t fair. He tried to explain his problems with an authority, but they couldn’t do anything about it. He talked with teachers, but he and his roommate were in different courses. He even spoke to his roommate as well, but still when he wasn’t drunk, he didn’t show any concern. It was a Friday night, soon before the term would end: a perfect setting for self-pleasure. Cyrus had just left the mechanics wing of the school and was heading to his dorm, exhausted. If he would’ve had two more days, his robot in progress would’ve been finished. He never got those days. A dark blue car without its lights on crashed straight into Cyrus before he realized what happened. The crash was sudden and swift, but in the moment of the collision, Cyrus could clearly see his roommate at the wheel. UG: Basically, Cyrus' entry fee was his introversion and his ability to ignore others. He needed someone at all times for whatever reason he could think of; he was no longer self-sufficient or independent. Along with this, Cyrus' partner was found as quickly as she was erased. Cyrus took the reapership by force. His entry fee was satisfied with noise as his partners. He essentially partnered up with a noise and gave this noise a robotic-human vessel known as Kentchin. Cyrus created this vessel completely. Kentchin's almost-human personality (if any) is due to a learning device embedded in this vessel. Trivia * If Cyrus would've continued the way he was in his college, he would've been accepted to the highest technology company in the world, Enopac Enterprises. * Supposedly, Kentchin is the name of a very rare metal that appears at places where a supernova has taken place and transformed into a black hole. 1 square meter can withstand the heat of the sun without a scratch. *Cyrus' noise form is a huge bat called "Haima Desmodus." One wing is about the height and length of three players. * Remember that robot on Day 4, called Targeting Robotic Unit- Savage Type, "TRU-ST?" Old, broken down, first try at Kentchin. The noise inside of it escaped a long time ago, scattering the pieces around Shibuya. But that noise waited until someone came around to put the pieces back together... Category:Week 9 Category:Game Master Category:Reapers Category:Players